


Practical teaching

by Amara_Airgid_Ravenclaw



Series: The Ghosts and The Child [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Airgid_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Amara_Airgid_Ravenclaw
Summary: Roman was waiting for her to come back from her travel,like always,except this time Amara learned much more than what he could think of... (OC/Bloody Baron) (LEMON)
Relationships: The Bloody Baron (Harry Potter)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Ghosts and The Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044360





	Practical teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first time publishing my work here. I do not make any money from that and the fandoms are in no way mine. English is not my maternal language so bear with the errors in my spelling or the sentences' composition.
> 
> Amara (OFC) is twenty-four in this one-shot and Roman (the Bloody Baron) died at twenty-six.

Room of Requirement,Hogwarts : 

Roman was waiting in the room he shared with his loves (Helena and Amara) and the resident idiots (Nick and Simon). Amara was due returning today from her trip in Spain and he yearned for the moment she returned ; she has been away for far too long in his opinion. 

The door leading to the Room cracked open as he turned around and grinned ; she was back ! When he took a good look at her,he needed all the Occlumency skills he had to not show a physical reaction that would have been rather...embarrassing. 

Here she was,standing in front of him with her natural sultry gaze,beautifully tanned skin,a toned body and natural sensual smile. She wore a simple deep blue gypsy skirt with a baggy shirt,the first few buttons were already loosened. 

She walked painfully slowly to him and made a show of subtly allowing her ample chest into view. Roman quirked an eyebrow,implicitly interested with where this was going. 

"I have learned many things while in Spain as you can guess. I just miss the... practical part~~ for some of them" Amara tilted her head to the side,her neck bared to him,tempting him to mark her 

"Would you perhaps need my help in your venture ? I can perhaps... guide and show you how to correctly,creatively execute the things you learned..." hummed Roman as he circled slowly,closely around Amara 

"I know for a fact,that you can thoroughly guide me and...perhaps teach me a trick or two ?" Amara fluttered her eyelashes,making Roman take a sharp intake of (unneeded) air,who wanted nothing more at this moment than to devour her,hear her moan and scream his name in delight 

Amara closed the gap between them,took his powerful jaw in her delicate hand and kissed him on the lips,rubbing her thumb on his cheekbone and playing with his long brown hair. Roman wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He let his hands trace her hips,ran his finger on her sensitive skin,sending jolts of pleasure run through her. He nipped her lips,delighting in hearing the small pleasure-filled whimpers Amara produced. 

She put her hands under his shirt and traced the outline of his abs,felt his muscles contract under her fleeting touch. Amara lifted his shirt,savouring the sight his muscled torso made. Roman grinned cockily and stretched,flexing his body for his lover to admire. 

"Like what you see ? I can show you much more dear if you'll let me~" whispered Roman in Amara's ear,blowing hot breath on her neck 

Amara shuddered at his tone and undid his belt blindly,letting his trousers fall on the ground. She glanced at his boxer and licked her lips at the big prize she was going to have. She came even closer,such as their bodies were slowly rubbing erotically against each other,and began to kiss his neck. Roman groaned and tilted her head to give her a kiss on the lips,letting their tongues dance together in a heated waltz. 

"You are far too clothed for my likings darling,I'll have to remedy that~" 

He tugged on her shirt,letting it fall on the ground and her cleavage was set free of it's cage. Her nice,perky breasts were something most men (and women) would die for and it was his to play with; he took one of them in his mouth and squeezed the other. She moaned softly and covered his hand fondling her breast with her own to let him know to continue. With her feet,she pulled her lover's boxer down and started stroking his erect member. 

Roman growled lowly and bit her nipple to tease her,he was rewarded by a loud moan and an encouraging stroke. He looked over at Amara and did away with her skirt,leaving her as naked as the day she was born. He grinned at seeing her squirming form,itching for his cock. 

He pushed her gently on the bed and started to worship her body; he kissed,licked and bit down everywhere her warm skin was,he then made his way down her thighs. 

Roman rubbed her thighs,then her inner thighs,then gave a long lick to her pussy. Amara moaned and bucked her hips to meet his mouth,weaving her hands through his hair. He licked her pussy slowly at first,after some time he snaked his tongue as deep as he could go and plunged one finger in her depths. She moaned louder and bucked her hips,pushing his face closer to her dripping center. He continued until he felt her constrict around his tongue and finger,he added one more finger in her cunt and thrusted inside her folds. Amara pushed his head even deeper in her cunt as she came all over his face and fingers,she cried out : 

"Oh Roman ! I'm cumming !" 

He grinned cockily and withdrew his fingers and tongue,licking all her juices off his face and delighting in hearing her whimper at the loss of his fingers. 

"Do not worry my lovely~ soon enough you'll get my cock inside your tight,snug little cunt" he growled lowly,sensually in her ear,making her shudder in pleasure at his tone 

"But first,isn't it fair that I get the same treatment ? I am sure your talented mouth will be able to pleasure me,my love~" he whispered,breathing down her neck 

He laid down on the bed,his cock standing proudly at attention. She purred at his masculinity,licking the underside of it slowly. She kissed the tip and took it in her mouth,her elongated tongue stroking his member. He groaned and twitched at her ministrations,his pleasure doubled in intensity when his lover took his whole rod in her mouth and started fondling his balls. 

"You're so good baby~ don't stop and I'll reward you handsomely~" hummed lowly Roman as he stroked Amara's head 

She hummed in her throat and continued to deep throat Roman,plus using her breasts to rub his cock. Roman hissed in pleasure and forced her head down his dick,firing his seed in her throat. She dutifully swallowed everything and after he released her,she looked at him panting. 

"Did I hurt you when I forced your head down ?" he asked in a deep voice full of worry,she kissed him sweetly on the lips 

"Not at all Master~,you haven't hurt me and I know you won't~" she replied,kissing his face and jaw softly 

Roman squeezed her ass and left hickeys on her previously unblemished neck. Amara gave sweet moans in his ear and grinded herself on his erection. 

"Are you ready for the main course ?" 

"You do not have to ask Master~" whispered Amara,settling down on his tool 

Amara tensed when Roman's mighty erection broke her hymen before it faded back into pleasure,his cock massaging every sweet spots it could find. He grunted and got out to pound again in her slick insides. 

"You're so right Amara~,you fit so perfectly around me~" he praised in her ear,making her moan beautifully 

"Fuck me until I can't walk,my love~! I am yours~!" she moaned out as she dug her nails in his back,urging him to take her 

Something in Roman clicked. His eyes slitted,he bared his teeth and growled loudly as he abandoned himself in his lover,pounding her like there was no tomorrow. Amara took in earnest what he was giving her and gave herself to him willingly,wholy; she gave her body for him to pleasure himself with and herself took pleasure in that. 

"You like this don't you ? My little slut is giving herself to her master~?" his deep,lust-filled voice growled in her ear 

"Yes Master~! I am yours to play with~!" she agreed immediately,whimpering every now and then by his hands on her body,twisting her nipples and biting her skin while he kept his cock buried in her body 

Roman gritted his teeth as he came in his lover. Thick,sticky,hot cum spilled from her cunt when he pulled out. 

They panted and regained their breath for some time,still glancing lovingly and lustily at each other. Amara's eyes dipped to his still hard,dripping tool and grinned impishly. 

"¡Dios mío! It seems that your plumbing is still in functioning order~" she teased "it would be a shame if it wasn't used in another part of me...~" she wiggled her butt in his direction 

"You minx,was definitely well taught~" he grinned then started round two

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! You can leave a review,constructive feedback would be highly appreciated ! Bye bye little Ravens !


End file.
